


Ilmarinen

by Annjo_Wolfe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Finnish Mythology & Folklore, Inspired by Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annjo_Wolfe/pseuds/Annjo_Wolfe
Summary: Based on the myth from the Kalevala of the Golden Bride.If I have insulted anyone with this or have somehow tagged this wrong please don’t hesitate to inform me. This isn’t fantasy it’s a real belief system of groups of people and is a part of their culture and history that may have been denied to them for a long time.
Kudos: 1





	Ilmarinen

The clanking of the hammer sound in a forge,

An open abode with tools of cloth and a godly knee as an anvil,

Fire burns, shining off the metal, struck by the great hammer

Its heat kept from burning the wooden walls, by the cold

within the godly blacksmith. An ice clawing at his heart,

forcing tears from his ancient eyes. Fire feels it,

an absence in the man’s heart as he hammers his work,

A lump of gold that he hammers with purpose.

A widower, a god, a blacksmith. Ice smothering fire.

In sickness, till death. Ice splinters his once impassioned soul.

So here he hammers as Fire watches, seeking an end the ice.

Hammering away, shaping, moulding a golden bride.

Finished, finally an end to the ice.

A golden bride lies sleeping, cooling from the heat of the forge.

Blacksmith goes to lie with her, an end to the ice in his soul,

in his mind. He knows he knows he know.

The golden bride is cold, cold as ice.


End file.
